


But I Fall When I Am Around You

by j_gabrielle



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nap Time, Steve and His Posse Gives The Biggest Headaches, happy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Tony flops face first onto the bed, turning his face to nuzzle against Loki's hip. "Brain is mush. Everything hurts. Goodbye cruel world."





	But I Fall When I Am Around You

Tony flops face first onto the bed, turning his face to nuzzle against Loki's hip. "Brain is mush. Everything hurts. Goodbye cruel world."

Peter crawls up to fall on the other side of Loki, butting his head against his belly until Loki acquiesces to scratch behind his ear. "Was it really that bad?" The god says, shifting so that both of them can comfortably rest at his sides. "Should I be worried that it takes only one afternoon with the good Captain and his posse to reduce you to this?"

Tony grunts. Peter whines softly, and Loki sighs. "FRIDAY, could you please darken the windows? And please project the lights of this star system."

"Certainly, Your Highness."

"I will never know what sorcery you pulled to get her to call you that," Tony murmurs, kicking his shoes off, "But I gotta say that it's kinda cute." 

"She still calls me Spiderling though," Peter grumbles, moving into a better position for cuddling, "Could we do something about that? I mean, not that I don't appreciate the nickname, it's just that I would rather just be Peter?"

Tony smirks, pulling Peter's hand into his to rest on Loki's chest. "Baby steps, Spiderling."

Loki clucks his tongue, wrapping his arms over their shoulders. "We can bicker about this all we want. Later. Now, quiet your minds my loves." Loki can tell when Tony's mind begins to shuffle into a realm of cottoned thoughts, with Peter following suit. Smiling to himself, he presses soft kisses to their brows, closing his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have headcanons about this pairing. [Come scream them if you have any too](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)


End file.
